To Love-Ru In Mt Paozu
by Eternal Hawk
Summary: Lala's escape succesfully warpoed her away from her captors... into Son Gohan's bathroom! Watch as the alien princess unleash loads of troubles on the teenaged Demi-Saiyan as his life gets turned upside down by her!


To Love-Ru In Mt. Paozu

CHAPTER 1: The Girl Who Descended From Space

Gohan sat in the bath, trying to calm his racing thoughts. It had been four years since the end of the Cell Games... the event in which he had lost his father forever, and, try as hard as he might, he could not help but feel that he was responsible for that loss.

"Daddy..." Gohan whispered, feeling the threat of tears rising in his eyes.

He distracted himself by admiring the new bathroom Chi-Chi had installed in their house. They never used to have a bath; Gohan and Goku had always bathed together in a tin can outside. This new room and its bathroom facilities was very impressive, and Gohan found he rather liked the new design and the features it had.

The memories that came after made him smile slightly. His daddy surely loved to take baths with him, he probably would have liked this new bathroom as well as the new bathtub that came along with it...

Gohan reacted and shook his head. He was doing it again, dwelling on the memory of his father.

_Daddy_,_ why did you have to leave...?_ he thought sadly, feeling the tears come once again.

_Stop it! Stop thinking about Dad!_ he chastised himself.

He couldn't just keep moping... not now that he was going to head to school tomorrow.

"Sainan High, was it?" he pondered.

Gohan had decided to apply to a high school as per his mother's demands, but he was incredibly nervous about going to a school and interacting with people who were his own age. He had never had what one would call a "normal" childhood. Being trained as a warrior from birth and then getting kidnapped when you were four would definitely destroy any chance of ever having an average, typical, everyday life.

Gohan sighed. He was supposed to be getting clean, not sitting here thinking, but before he could move to do that...

BOOM!

There was a sudden explosion near Gohan and water went flying everywhere. He spluttered as some of the sudsy, soapy water got in his mouth, choking on the foul-tasting water until finally the deluge had settled and Gohan got a very clear look at what had doused him suddenly.

To his utter shock, it was a completely naked girl, and all he could notice of her at first was her round, large breasts, her shapely curves, and her bare crotch, the bubblegum pink hair that spear al the way to her legs, all accentuating the heavenly vision that stood before him.

"Mmm!" she said, throwing her arms up and stretching the muscles under her taut, lean, beautiful skin. "Successfully escaped!"

It was then that Gohan noticed... one of his hands was outstretched... and copping a feel of one of her breasts!

Gohan did the only thing he could think of. He screamed.

He screamed his lungs out.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"Gohan! What's going on in there? Why are you screaming?!" Chi-Chi's frantic voice was heard, alongside quick footsteps.

"N-Naked girl... t-there's a n-naked g-g-girl in t-the bathtub..." Gohan muttered, hardly able to believe what he was seeing.

"Hmm?" the girl said, opening her emerald green eyes. She then looked down and saw Gohan. "Hey there." She greeted him.

Hearing Chi-Chi's advancing footsteps stopping just outside of the door, Gohan paled.

"Oh God..." Gohan moaned. "Mom can't see you here! Q-Quick, hide!"

"Huh?" the girl asked, clearly surprised by Gohan's panic.

"Never mind, just hide!" Gohan said. "Hide!"

He pushed her behind the door just before Chi-Chi burst in, his tail grabbing a towel to wrap around himself as she entered.

"What's going on?" Chi-Chi asked worriedly. "Gohan-chan, why did you scream?"

"A-Ah... n-nothing, I-I just slipped!" Gohan lied. It was a rather lame lie, he thought.

"Are you telling me the truth, Gohan-chan?" Chi-Chi asked, examining his head. "You look okay to me."

"Y-You know how hard is for me to get hurt!" Gohan said nervously. "Hehehe..."

After giving him one last dubious glance, Chi-Chi just sighed.

"Okay. Just be careful, Gohan-chan," she said before leaving, closing the door as she went.

The moment she did so, though, Gohan realized the mysterious girl had completely disappeared from his her previous spot.

"H-Huh? W-Where did she go?" he said to himself, looking around the bathroom, only to find no trace of her.

"Don't tell me I'm seeing things now..." he muttered, scratching his head with one hand. "I think I've finally gone mad..." he whispered to himself, grabbing his forehead, feeling overwhelmed by everything.

When he went to look for a towel, though, he found out that one of the towels was missing.

"Huh...?" was the only thing he could say in confusion.

Taking a deep breath to calm his rattled nerves, Gohan grabbed the last towel and quickly dried himself with it. Upon finishing, he hurriedly got himself dressed in a simple pair of black shorts and a white shirt.

He sighed. "What's wrong with me..." he pondered miserably as he entered into his room.

And as soon as he came in, he found himself staring directly at the same girl, sopping wet and dripping water everywhere, this time clad in only a towel, the very same towel he had found missing from his bathroom!

"Oh hey there!" she greeted him happily. "Hey, I'm borrowing your towel. I hope you don't mind."

In his shock, Gohan yelped and jumped back into a wall.

"W-Who are you? Please stop doing that!" was all he could exclaim.

"Hm? Doing what?" the mysterious girl asked, tilting her head innocently.

"T-That! Disappearing and reappearing all the time!" he exclaimed. "To begin with, who are you?"

"Oh, my name is Lala," she chirped simply.

"L-Lala?"

"Hm-hmm. I'm Lala Satalin Deviluke. I'm from the Planet Deviluke."

Her answer seemed to make Gohan's tension ease just one bit.

"Ah, so you're an alien," he pointed out.

"Well, for you Earthlings I guess I am," she said, standing up and walking up to him. "If you need some proof, then here, take a look at this," Lala chirped happily, turning around and pulling up the towel, giving Gohan quite a nice view of her behind.

"W-What are you doing?!" he exclaimed, his eyes bugging out as she was literally flashing him a nice view of her rear.

"Earthlings don't have tails like this, right?" the immodest girl said matter-of-factly, a dark, devilish-like tail emerging just from the place her back stopped and her butt started, proving the being before him was indeed not human.

"P-P-Please... p-p-pull up y-your t-towel!" Gohan stammered, trying to focus on her tail only.

"Why are you blushing?" Lala giggled. "You're so cute."

She pulled her towel down.

"But don't worry. I won't transform at the full moon, like Saiyans do," she said, clearly unaware of who her audience was.

Gohan blinked. _If she knows about the Saiyans_,_ how will she react when she finds out I am one?_ he thought.

"I see..." Gohan said. "Well, my name is Son Gohan."

Lala giggled. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Gohan!"

Gohan nodded. "But can you explain something to me?" he asked. "How did you end up in my bathroom all of a sudden?"

"Ah," Lala said, smiling brightly, "that's because I used this!"

With that, she held up her hand, indicating a device strapped around her wrist.

"This Pyon-Pyon Warp-Kun that I made," Lala said. "I cannot specify the destination, but this makes it possible for each living unit to warp a short distance! I used this in the spaceship's bathroom and I was able to warp to the bathtub in this house."

"Ah, okay," Gohan said, understanding. "Kinda like my father's Instant Transmission."

Then he tried to block off that line of thinking. That would lead to something painful...

In a desperate attempt to change the subject, Gohan asked, "Um, so why did you appear in my bathtub?"

"I'm being chased," Lala replied simply, giving her bracelet-like device an intent look.

"You are being chased?" Gohan asked, surprised to hear that.

"I thought it'd be safe if I came to Earth," Lala explained. "There's so many people living here that it makes finding somebody difficult. But it didn't work out that way. My pursuers chased me here to this place. I was about to be taken away on board their spaceship. If it hadn't been for this, I would probably have..."

Before she could continue, however, a high-pitched voice suddenly interrupted them.

"Lala-sama! Are you all right, Lala-sama?!"

Suddenly, from the room's window popped a small white robot with black wings.

"Ah, Peke, it's you!" Lala exclaimed happily, receiving the small creature with a very tight hug. Obviously, the two were close friends. "I'm so glad to see you again, Peke! You managed to escape, too!"

"Yes, the ship was not outside Earth's atmosphere, luckily," Peke replied, before turning to look at Gohan.

"Lala-sama, who is that strange-looking Earthling?" the robot asked Lala.

"S-Strange...?" the boy whispered, feeling an eye twitch.

"Oh, this is Son Gohan, he's the one who lives here," she said.

"B-But you can call me Gohan," the boy answered.

"Well, Gohan, this is Peke. She's an 'All-Purpose Costume Robot' I made," she said, introducing both.

"Nice to meet you," said Peke.

"Um, likewise," the polite boy said, bowing.

"Such a polite Earthling!" Peke said.

"But Lala-san, what do you mean by 'All-Purpose Costume Robot?'" he asked curiously.

"Oh, I'll show you!" she said, quickly shedding her towel, causing the boy to yelp in surprise and cover his eyes.

"W-W-What are you doing?!" he asked in surprise.

"All right, Pepe, do your thing!" she instructed her creation.

"Right away, Lala-sama! Change! Dress form!" Peke replied, suddenly glowing brightly as the robot's body stretched around, wrapping around Lala and engulfing her in a very bright light.

"Ta-daa!" she chirped as the light died down.

Gohan took this as a cue to open his eyes, and when he did, he discovered that Lala was now dressed in what could only be described as if Peke had expanded and transformed into a suit for her... which seemed to be exactly what had happened.

"Is it too tight, Lala-sama?" the voice of Peke, heard from her hat, asked her.

"Not at all, just perfect!" the pink-haired girl chirped happily. "What do you think, Gohan? Does it look good on me?"

"U-Um... well, I guess it does fit your style..." he said honestly. "I do like the curves."

Lala giggled. "Thank you, Gohan!"

_B-But wait... if Peke-san is Lala's clothing... then isn't she technically... feeling her up?_ he pondered, suddenly feeling his cheeks grow hot.

_W-What the hell is wrong with me?! I-I can't be thinking this!_ Gohan quickly added, ignoring the ache in his groin and violently suppressing any remotely perverted thought that might enter his brain right then.

"By the way, Lala-sama, what do you plan on doing now?" Peke asked her.

"Well, Peke, now that you mention it, I have a few things in mind..."

Suddenly, two men with dark suits burst onto the scene. One had blonde hair, the other black, though they were both combed into slick haircuts, and both of them wore futuristic-looking space sunglasses.

"Goodness, what a troublesome lady," the blonde person said, sounding highly exasperated. "I should have restricted your freedom even if I were to tie your hands and feet until we left Planet Earth."

Lala looked annoyed. "Peke?"

"Y-Yes?" the robot asked nervously.

"Didn't I tell you to be careful about those who followed you?" she asked, sounding _extremely_ irritated.

"... yes," Peke admitted.

"Geeeez you stupid robot!" Lala yelled. "Now everything just went down the drain!"

Gohan stared at the exchange, too surprised to say anything.

_They seem very strong_, Gohan noted. _I can sense they have high power levels_,_ maybe as strong as the Ginyu Force._

"You... you are the ones who are chasing Lala-san, aren't you?" Gohan said.

"Yes," the dark-haired man said. "And we are taking her with us."

"Why? What do you want with her?" he demanded.

"That is none of your business, Earthling," the blonde agent stated coldly.

_I can't sense any actual malice within them_,_ but... their ki aren't emitting any sort of emotion beyond a cold professionalism. It's kinda creepy... but what would they want with Lala-san?_ Gohan thought.

"Lala-sama! Quick, use the bracelet again!"

"I can't," Lala admitted. "Pyon-Pyon Warp-Kun only works once per day. It will need more time to recharge completely."

"Enough of this. You are coming with us."

With that, the dark-haired agent grabbed Lala's wrist, holding it in an iron grip.

"No! Let go! Let me go!" Lala cried out, struggling against her captor as he pulled her up, placing her in a headlock as well.

"Leave her alone!" Gohan shouted in anger.

"We said stay out of this!" the blonde agent shot back, shoving the boy away.

Gohan crashed against his desk, toppling it over.

_Why is this happening...?_ he asked himself. _I thought I never had to deal with issues like these again..._

Memories he had long tried to suppress reawakened. Lala's cries for help now overlapped with his friends' agonized screams as they were mercilessly tortured time again and time again. By Frieza, Garlic Jr., Cell, Bojack... he had failed too many times...

"No... not again..." he whispered, slowly standing up.

The blonde agent, who had been helping his partner to restrain the innocent pink-haired alien girl, suddenly looked in the boy's direction as his sunglasses began beeping, a scrolling readout flashing across the lens.

"What's this? A sudden upsurge of energy... the boy!"

"Leave... her... ALONE!" he roared, suddenly disappearing from where he stood and reappearing in front of the agent who had been restraining Lala, delivering a strong punch to the tall man's cheek, causing him to drop the girl.

In their shock, Gohan took hold of Lala, carrying her bridal style and jumping out of the window.

"Hey, come back here!" the blonde yelled.

"G-Gohan..." Lala whispered as the young man landed gracefully on the grass, before a white aura enveloped him and he sped off into the heavens. Gohan wasn't exactly moving at supersonic speeds, but he figured it was enough. He also hadn't gone too high, only barely flying through the forest where he had grown up, never going any farther.

"Gohan, why...?" she asked him.

"I-I can't just sit by as this happens! You don't deserve to be taken somewhere you clearly do not want to be, and I can't let an innocent person suffer that fate. It's... it's what my father would have done."

Lala said nothing, and just let his words sink in... soon, she found his warmth comforting, and sunk into his arms, snuggling up to him.

Gohan, for his part, sensed the agents pursuing him. With a sigh, he realized it was no choice but to fight them.

Suddenly, his finely honed senses alerted him to incoming danger. Turning to the left, he successfully managed to dodge an uprooted tree one of the agents had ripped from its roots and thrown towards him.

"Yeah... they've left me no choice," Gohan muttered sadly as he stopped several kilometers away from his house, not that far from the river he and his father sometimes liked to fish at. He only hoped his mother didn't find out about this.

The agents came to a stop in front of him.

"Do not interfere, child," the black-haired man told him coldly, a nasty bruise forming on his cheek.

"You have no idea how strong we are," the blonde added.

Gohan assumed a fighting stance, much to the surprise of the two agents.

"Ha, let's see how strong you two really are!" he challenged.

"Foolish boy," the black-haired agent said.

The blonde reached up and pressed something on the side of his sunglasses. Readings began scrolling across the lens.

_They must be using Scouters!_ Gohan realized.

"His power level is only seven thousand," the blonde chuckled amusedly.

"Kid, just back off," the dark-haired agent chuckled. "We don't want to hurt a puny human like you."

"Hmm, shows how much you know," Gohan snorted, and his tail whipped out behind him.

"T-T-T-Tail..." the blonde said.

"You..." the black-haired one said. "You're a Saiyan, aren't you?"

"Oh wow, really, Gohan-kun?" Lala asked, sounding very interested.

"Yes," Gohan said. "I am a Saiyan, Lala-san. At least half-Saiyan."

"Saiyan or no, your power level is extremely low, kid," the dark-haired agent snorted. "I doubt you could even take on Frieza's lieutenants."

"Enough!" Gohan barked. "Either fight me or leave!"

"So it has come down to this," the blonde sighed. "Very well, so be it."

And he flew at Gohan, aiming a punch directly at the boy's face.

Gohan ducked under the punch and slammed his fist into the blonde agent's stomach as hard as he could.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh..." the agent gasped.

"Are you all right?" the other one asked.

But the blonde agent was overwhelmed. He staggered back a few steps, clutching at his stomach, gasping, wheezing, spit dribbling down his mouth. Finally, he pitched forward and hit the rather unforgiving ground facefirst, completely knocked out.

"I don't believe this," the remaining agent said. "Your power level is only seven thousand! What the hell's going on here?"

"I know how to suppress my power level," Gohan informed him calmly.

"But then... you know how to... oh shit," he muttered.

"Yes," Gohan said. "Would you like to see how strong I really am?"

With that, Gohan charged at the agent, his aura flaring around him.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" he cried.

The Scouter began beeping rapidly on the black-haired agent's face before his sunglasses broke apart.

"Power level three million!" he exclaimed. "Oh, help me!"

Gohan disappeared, reappearing behind the agent from outer space. He tried to run, but Gohan landed a solid chop on the back of his neck, and the agent fell to the wet grass, unconscious like his partner was.

Lala stared at the entire scene, surprised by what she had just witnessed.

"Wow, you saved me from my father's agents! What did you say your name was again?" she inquired, amazed by her savior.

"H-Huh? But I already told you, I'm Son Gohan," he answered, scratching one cheek with his finger.

"Son Gohan," she repeated, as if testing the word on her mouth.

Then, with a bright smile, Lala leapt forward and proceeded to glomp him.

"A-A-Ah! L-Lala-san, w-what are you doing?" Gohan asked the girl nervously, surprised beyond belief by this alien's actions.

"Let's get married, Gohan-kun!" she chirped happily.

It took a full minute for Gohan to get out of the shock enough to form a coherent word.

"W-W-WHAT?!"

"Come on, let's get married, Gohan-kun!" Lala whined.

"W-What the..." Gohan said. "What's with you saying that all of a sudden?!"

"I want to marry you, Gohan-kun," Lala explained, giggling. "I should think that was obvious."

"B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-But..." Gohan stammered, trying to find an objection. Almost against his will, he remembered the image of Lala's butt. "W-We are too young! I-I'm only fifteen, a-a-and we've barely even met!"

Lala smiled brightly, her innocent mind coming up with an idea to get Gohan to agree.

"Oh, so you want to get to know me a little better?" she asked. "Is that what you would like?"

"I-I..." Gohan sighed heavily. "Listen, l-let's just go home... we'll get some sleep, and tomorrow we can discuss this appropriately."

"Okay," Lala agreed. "Um, Gohan-kun?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"Can I live with you?" Lala requested.

"H-Huh... oh, it's true!" Gohan realized. "You have nowhere else to go, right?"

"Yeah, my father's men will be looking for me, and you seem pretty strong!" Lala said. "Can you protect me?"

Gohan was silent for a couple moments. He didn't want an innocent girl to go somewhere that she didn't want to go, and it clearly seemed going with her father's agents would accomplish that. And Lala really did have nowhere else to go. Being the kind-hearted and sweet boy he was, Gohan made his decision fairly easily. He smiled reassuringly at the innocent girl.

"Don't worry," he told her. "I will protect you, Lala-san."

Lala glomped him again, her arms wrapped tightly around the boy. Gohan didn't mind; in fact, he found that it felt kind of nice.

"Thank you so much, Gohan-kun!" she said happily.

"Yes, you honor our princess with your kindness, young Saiyan," Peke told boy.

"U-Um, it's nothing..." Gohan said modestly, then he frowned. "And Peke-san, m-my name is Gohan."

"Very well," Peke allowed. "Gohan, then."

"Hold on," Gohan said as a sudden thought dawned on him. "Oh my God, what will my mom say now?!" And then it hit him. "Oh no, if she heard our fight and came upstairs..." He gulped, holding his head in his hands. "I'm doomed!"

"Could you not just tell her the truth?" Peke inquired.

Gohan took his head out of his hands.

"I can't just tell her I'm going to let an alien girl live with us in the middle of the night!" Gohan protested. "Lala-san, Peke-san, we must keep this a secret for the time being! Tomorrow morning, I promise that I'll introduce you to Mom and ask her if you can stay!"

"Okay, I promise not to reveal your secret, Gohan-kun!" Lala vowed.

"Yes, we will not tell her," Peke agreed.

"T-Thanks," Gohan said gratefully. "Now... when we return home I want you to hide in my room until I can talk to her tomorrow. I-I will find a bed for you, and see if I can escape my mother's scolding..."

Lala's tail literally drooped in disappointment.

"Awww, can't I sleep with you, Gohan-kun?" she begged.

"Yes, if you are engaged to the Princess, you should sleep with her," Peke said seriously.

"A-Ah!" Gohan said, shaking his head. "I-I said we'll discuss this tomorrow, Lala-san, p-please don't insist!"

"Awww, you're no fun," Lala pouted.

"Well, let's get going," Gohan said, ignoring the last thing Lala had said.

A thought then occurred to him.

"Hey, Lala, can you fly?" he asked the alien princess.

"Oh sure, I know how to fly!" Lala replied.

And she demonstrated by hovering into the air.

"Okay, let's go back home," Gohan said.

He lifted into the air as well and in a burst of white aura, flew at top speed back to his dwelling. Once he was close enough, he angled in for a landing, closely followed by Lala and Peke. Putting a finger up to his lips, Gohan snuck closer to his house before silently floating up toward his window. A second later, Lala and Peke did the same thing, waiting for Gohan to tell them what to do.

"N-Now... you stay here and I'll signal when you can come in, okay, Lala-san?" Gohan instructed.

"Okay, Gohan-kun," Lala said obediently.

Gohan placed one leg over his windowsill, and then another, moving himself into the room. However, a second later...

"And just what were you doing outside, young man?" Chi-Chi's voice demanded.

Gohan jumped and turned to find his mother standing in the corner, obviously waiting for him. She moved to the center of the room.

"Ah!" Gohan said nervously. "M-Mom, hey there..."

"What. Were. You. Doing. Outside. Young. Man?" Chi-Chi said sternly, using a single word at a time, which meant she was truly serious. "You know you're not allowed to be outside this late. You weren't training, were you?"

"N-No! Of course not!" Gohan protested. "To begin with, I wouldn't train in these clothes. I-I was... just..." Gohan searched rapidly for an appropriate lie. "Playing with Icarus! Yeah. He came knocking on my window and it seemed he felt lonely, and so I went to keep him some company until he fell asleep!"

"Are you telling the truth?" Chi-Chi said before narrowing her eyes at Gohan. "Be honest, Gohan. Is that _really_ what you were doing?"

"Y-Yeah!" Gohan said, feeling he might need to add to the lie just to get his mother off his back. "I-I... well... there were also some vicious animals attacking Icarus as well... I just couldn't let him get eaten!"

Chi-Chi looked at Gohan long and hard for a few moments, scrutinizing him very closely, as though she was X-raying his very soul, searching for any hint of deceit in his hastily concocted story. Finally, she nodded once.

"Okay, I'll believe you for now," she said as she turned to leave the bedroom. She stopped with her hand on the knob and turned back to her son. "You should be getting to bed, Gohan-chan. It's quite late."

"Sure, Mom. Right away!" Gohan reassured her.

And shaking her head and muttering under her breath, Chi-Chi left the room. Gohan moved over to the window and looked down.

"All right, it's all clear, you can come in!" he told Lala and Peke.

Lala, while wearing Peke, snuck into the room with him.

"Where are you gonna find us a bed, Gohan-kun?" Lala asked him curiously.

"Well... I just found an old futon I had..." Gohan told her. "I had an idea, but..." He shook his head, realizing it wasn't proper to force his guests to sleep there. "N-No... I s-suppose it's better if you sleep in my bed while I sleep there."

"Aw, don't be silly, Gohan-kun," Lala insisted. "I'm not going to force you out of your bed. A futon is more than fine."

_And maybe during the night_,_ I can sneak into his bed_, the alien thought with a giggle at the idea.

"Well, um..." Gohan said slowly, "you see, to avoid Mom discovering you, I was thinking I should put the futon in my closet. There is an empty space in it that is big enough to store a person... I-I thought you could sleep there for tonight... y-you don't have to if you don't want to, though!" he added hastily. "T-That's why I offered my bed."

"Okay, I'll trust whatever you say, Gohan-kun!" Lala said happily.

Gohan nodded. "Wait here while I go get the futon."

Gohan left the room for a couple of minutes, Lala examining everything in his room and the strangeness of Earth culture, before the Saiyan returned, carrying a large, puffy sleep mat in his arms.

"Is this all right with you, Lala?" he asked the Devilukean Princess.

"Oh sure, Gohan-kun!" she said happily. "Though I'd much rather sleep with you."

Gohan blushed at that statement. "Well, yes, let's set it up."

Gohan opened his closet and began moving things aside in it, providing enough space for Lala to sleep in. Luckily, his closet was fairly large, with enough space to accommodate something as big as another being, and after a little while, they were able to set up the futon for her to sleep in the closet. There was only one thing left for her to do...

"All right, time for sleep!" Lala declared.

With a small poof, Peke had stripped off of Lala, leaving her standing there, as naked as the day she was born.

"H-Huh!" Gohan said. "Ah! L-Lala-san! You're naked again!"

"Of course, Gohan-kun!" Lala said as she bent over, giving Gohan an ample view of her lovely behind, to the point the boy almost let out an involuntary moan at the perfect sight. "You didn't think I'd sleep with Peke on, did you? Besides, he needs to recharge."

"B-B-But..." Gohan protested. "Y-You're naked..." And then he yelped. "I-I'm sorry!"

With that, he quickly closed his eyes, putting his hands over them for additional security against the sight he shouldn't see.

"Why would you looking at me naked bother me?" Lala asked as she slipped under the covers, completely blocking her view.

After a few minutes, Gohan realized it was safe and opened his eyes.

"Well," he said, but he couldn't think of anything to say. And then he realized... "You really don't get it, do you...?"

"Get what, Gohan-kun?" Lala inquired innocently.

_She's like Father_, Gohan thought. _He didn't get modesty too. She's exactly like him! Happy and carefree and... completely innocent._

This thought caused a new wave of pain to shoot through Gohan's heart, but he ruthlessly suppressed it. He couldn't be getting sad about his father right now, not when he had someone new to watch out for.

"No, nothing..." Gohan said, trying to reassure himself as much as her. "J-Just never mind. Is the futon comfortable for you, Lala-san?"

"Oh yes, it's quite comfy," Lala assured him. "Can you leave the closet door open?"

Gohan nodded. "Sure thing. I don't want to lock you in here like some prisoner anyway."

"Thanks, Gohan-kun!" Lala chirped. "But..."

"W-What is it?" Gohan asked.

"Could you please leave a light on?" Lala requested of him.

"Huh? Why?" Gohan said, confused by this behavior.

"_Pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaase_?" Lala asked, giving him the classic puppy dog eyes that was so effective on convincing people.

"Well, okay, if you insist," Gohan said with a shrug.

He grabbed the lamp on his desk and brought it over to Lala. He plugged it in an outlet near the closet wall and placed it close to the closet door, so just enough light would shine in but not enough to bother either Gohan or Lala in her makeshift bed.

"There," Gohan said. "This should do."

"Thank you, Gohan-kun," Lala thanked him happily.

Gohan flashed a "Son grin."

"No problem, Lala-san!" he told her. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Gohan-kun!" Lala said.

"Goodnight, Gohan," Peke added.

Gohan chuckled and climbed in his bed. He turned to face the wall, and within moments, he was sound asleep. Lala closed her eyes and quickly relaxed, as it was easy to feel safe with someone so strong nearby to protect her.

_A Saiyan!_ she thought. _We found another Saiyan. A Saiyan with a power level of three million! Only Frieza_,_ his family_,_ and Papa at his strongest ever had that kind of power! Oh wow_,_ this is so exciting!_

And then a thought occurred to her.

_Is... is it possible that Gohan-kun is one of the Saiyans who beat Frieza?_ Lala thought. _They just disappeared and most people thought those were rumors_,_ since it's not like Saiyans to just disappear from the galaxy._

A realization entered her mind, and she gasped excitedly.

_The rumors said Frieza was beaten by a Super Saiyan_, she thought. _Is it possible... is Gohan-kun a Super Saiyan?_

Lala had _always_ wanted to meet a Super Saiyan. The Super Saiyans were legendary throughout the entire universe, ever since the original Super Saiyan, who had destroyed a neighboring galaxy, more than a millennium ago, even though that was also just a myth.

Just then, a soft whimper reached her ears.

"No... please..."

Lala turned over and perked her ears up, listening, and after a moment, she realized it was Gohan.

"No, please no, don't go away, Daddy!" he sobbed. "Please stay with me! Please! I'm so sorry!"

Lala threw the covers to the side and stood up, her naked body gleaming in the moonlight filtering in through the window, and she walked over to the boy in bed. She could clearly see that he was thrashing back and forth, crying in his sleep.

"Gohan-kun," the princess murmured, concerned.

"No, Daddy, please no!" Gohan cried. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! No!"

Decided, Lala slipped onto his bed and placed her hands on his chest.

"Gohan-kun, calm down!" she said. "Calm down! You're having a nightmare."

He took in a deep breath and seemed to steady himself, even in his sleep. Apparently, Lala's touch was comforting. With a smirk, Lala slid under his cover and wrapped her arms around Gohan fully, happy to have an excuse to get in bed with him.

"I'm here for you, Gohan-kun," she said softly. "Sleep. Just sleep."

And Gohan calmed down completely, subconsciously wrapping his own arms around the alien princess.

Lala giggled, settling herself up against Gohan. And soon, two soft snores filled the room...

Meanwhile, up in space, on a ship orbiting the planet, two agents stood before their superior.

"What?" he said. "You mean a Saiyan is down there on Earth?"

"Yes," the black-haired agent said dutifully.

"He's stronger than any Saiyan we've ever encountered before," the blonde added.

"It's possible we may be dealing with one of the Saiyans who defeated Frieza," the dark-haired agent added.

"I have trained you two to be more professional than that!" the man snapped. "Those were merely rumors!"

He sighed and stepped out from the shadows. "Very well then. I shall descend to Earth next."

He looked out the viewport at the planet laid out below him.

"Goodness. What a troublesome princess..."

* * *

King of Soda here.

Well, we figured we might as well upload this while the idea was still fresh in our minds. No, we are NOT abandoning our current joined fics. Those just might take a little while to update, but we will eventually.

Please tell us what you think in a review!


End file.
